Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by 7JAM
Summary: With Dean gone and Lisa passed away, it was time Ben was introduced to the family business. Inheriting both John and Sam Winchester's journal, he finds out the world had taken a dark road. With trusty tough-girl Judith and her Hell Hound on his side, the 18-year old changes his name to John, sets out to find Sam and the monster that killed his mother.
1. Getting Comfortable

Book 1 – Chapter 1

Getting Comfortable

"Let's check out the graveyard," I said staring at her big brown eyes from peripheral view. She picked up the dirty dishes slightly annoyed.

"I don't know...it all sounds a bit crazy, you know," she said wiping the tables clean. I followed her around awkwardly bumping into anyone that passed by, "It's our only lead!"

She looked at me and wiped her hands on her brown and red frilly apron. I tossed her a few newspapers, all illustrating the same dug up graves that had been scattered ever so neatly around the cemetery.

"It's your call," I said smiling. She glanced down and rolled her eyes turning away, "Meet after dark at Dean's. Don't be late." I didn't get the chance to reply, she was long gone cheerfully greeting all the old men in the crowd.

I got back to my dark house. Sparta flew to my shoulder and pecked at my hair. _You're right I do need a shower_, I thought setting Sparta down.

I lit up the room with a soy candle and grabbed my towel. A rattle came from behind the curtains. I grabbed the only weapon I could find; my toilet plunger. Swinging and almost ripping the curtains off the hooks entirely I jumped inside.

A hiss came from behind my head and grabbed my neck as I fell forward almost plunging to my death. Right then I knew I was being a bit too paranoid. "Sorry, Spear…I thought you were uh…a demon," I said half blushing and half confused why I was talking to a snake. Yes, this was becoming a normal day.

It had just turned 12 noon. I turned on all the lights and grabbed my ACDC duffel bag. I threw in all the necessities for killing, ranging from daggers to salt to shotguns. Now it's the waiting game.

She told me to meet past dark near our favourite grave. It had been the grave of my old man, Dean Winchester. I thought for a moment. I had 12 hours to do what a normal 18 year old teenage boy would do.

I gathered my school bag and all its things. I didn't normally go to school as hunting was plenty work on its own. But hey, even a hunter should know current events.

Shoving a chicken sandwich in my mouth I threw on some black jeans and a grey shirt and headed out. _Almost forgot. _I ran back in and grabbed a medium sized black leather journal. That was one thing I never left without. My pants, maybe…but that was a whole different fairy-tale.

I got to school an hour early hoping Judith would stop by early as well, but the chance of that happening was pretty low. I walked towards our favourite tree and sat down. There were many teens out today in the courtyard.

They all looked the same to me. I felt some strange glances from a group of girls, but it hadn't bothered me at the slightest. I opened the leather journal and began to read.

_Today was one of those days. Wake up, solve a black and white case, I find us a new hotel and Dean finds himself a new girl and we were set till the next day. _

_I had started to get these feelings inside me. The feeling like something was about to erupt, as if my skin would be torn apart and a creature would dig its way out. I stared long and hard at the mirror today, just hoping something; just something would pull itself out already. _

_I felt a presence of a trapped demon-like figure overshadowing my mind. These dark thoughts won't leave me alone. I think I need help—_

A bright yellow rose fell right in the middle of the journal. I looked up at skinny legs and two dark brown eyes that stared right back. The backlight of the sun had been too powerful and made her look like a shadow.

"You're early today…" I asked her as she sat against the tree beside me. She looked up and closed her eyes. "I stole it from Chester's yard, for you," she said smiling. "You know he's going to kill you," I said smiling.

The bell rang. We got up and brushed ourselves and walked towards the schoolyard. She walked ahead and I watched her little figure move quickly across the yard. She turned to me while jogging, "Coming or what?" I picked up the pace and caught up to the little girl in shorts.

We walked down the hallways and the same old glances we normally get were right there waiting for us. I walked behind with my head low; just hoping today will be that day where a buff guy won't try to pick a fight.

She walked slightly ahead with her head high and ready to pound the next bitch that spoke anything negative about us. I looked up and passed the same group of girls that devoured me with their eyes during break time.

"Hey, haven't seen you before," said one of the tall blonde girls with blue eyes. Of course I didn't think she was talking to me, as she was dressed to impress and I was known as a loser.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" She called out and as if time had just stopped everyone froze and turned to look at me. I looked around, Judith was probably already in class.

"Hey…you need something?" I didn't know what else to say. There was a murmur in the crowd and I could swear I heard "Oh my god, he talks!" at least ten times.

She walked up to me. Her perfectly blonde curls bounced at the perfect rhythm. "There's nothing to see here," she said to group of nobodies that infiltrated the hallways hoping to get in on the whispers. They scurried away like rats the second she turned her head.

I was impressed, of course Judith told me never to show witches any emotions, or they will turn you to stone and humiliate you.

"I think I'd like to get to know you," she smiled and I think she winked but I avoided her like she was Medusa. "Why is that?" I asked almost whispering. She giggled and walked away. I watched her turn a corner and had no idea what to think.

"You are late today, Mr. Winchester." I tried hard to walk into class without being caught. But Rosemary, our English teacher, had ears of a stalking predator and eyes of a vulture. I sat next to Judith and she hadn't even turned to say a word. "Hey," I tried to nudge her elbow but she was stiff as stoned and continued to listen.

The bell rang. She turned to me sharply. "Why were you talking to Head Witch?" "She talked to me, I have no idea." I tried to stay true to her and though we were never really considered _together_, there was always something between us. We both knew, but never shared it. "It's okay," she said smiling for the first time that day.

Walking out of school, or should I say skipping the rest of the day, we headed back to my house. It was exactly how I left it. Judith barges in first as she knew I rarely lock my door.

"Shredder!" She called out and the message was sent loud and clear as Shredder ran through the kitchen. He sat down right in front of us. I couldn't see him but we felt the warmth of his fire breath.

Shredder wasn't your ordinary house golden retriever. He was a Hell Hound. We don't remember how he came about but he seemed to follow Judith around since she was a baby. Judith sat calmly in front of him and looked at what seemed to be his eyes.

Shredder's eyes glowed visible red and Judith smiled tackling him to the ground. "I missed you too, boy." _Man, how I wish I was him right now. _

I pulled out the laptop and started reading the articles I saved. Judith walked around feeding all my house pets. Sitting back after finishing she picked up some file reports.

"It just seemed like the guy was deranged, nothing supernatural it seems…" she said so sure of herself. "There should be a reason he was deranged, let's check it out. I am sure it's a job."

We sat back watching news report after new report all stating the same details just in different words. There seemed to be no real story. The guy just dug up bodies and scattered them everywhere.

"The cause of this mysterious behaviour had seemed to be unidentified. Surrounding neighbourhood children had reported seeing black smoke coming from Halen a few days before this incident, but was regarded as useless information by the Sheriff's Department. Halen is to be in court on—"the laptop screen had gone dark suddenly and so had the room.

Judith stared at the dark screen for a few minutes. I hadn't thought of a reason why it would turn off at that exact moment. "So we are dealing with a demon here, aren't we?" I asked calmly, not to disturb her staring contest with the screen.

"No. A death omen," she replied not taking her eyes off the screen. "What makes you think that?" I walked towards the only source of light and opened the curtains.

I looked out at the children playing beyond my front yard. No one had ever seemed to dare step foot on my lawn. I do admit my house was creepy, but it would be nice to see visitors, that weren't Judith or demons.

"Help me, JOHN!" I turned to find Judith on the ground screaming in agony. She clenched her chest and cocked forward spitting out blood. I ran as fast as I could and helped her up. Judith looked up with bleeding blood shot eyes, crying in pain.

"What happened?" I have to admit that moment I started to panic. She fell to her knees and took me down with her. I fell on my back not knowing what to think.

She wiped her face with the back of her hands. Blood poured from her mouth as she grasped my body near hers. I didn't know if she was dying or coming on to me. "Judith, please speak to me. What is happening to you?"

I spoke as calm as I could. Judith sat on my chest and with a clenched fist she dug it deep into my chest. I grabbed her leg and felt the sharp object I was looking for. The second she blinked I attacked her wrist with the Demon killing knife but I was too slow. She had already dug into my chest deep.

I screamed in pain but she didn't let up. Judith screamed as she dug her hand into my chest reaching for my heart. There was no blood she had just bruised my skin. It seemed the force she applied came with a force that tried to hold her back. She screamed loud and with her left hand she ripped off the pocket of my shirt.

I opened my eyes. It was over. The light came down from the curtains as if an angel had just saved me. An angel had. Judith sat on the floor close to my legs looking down. In her hands was a brown bag. The second I saw it I rose up and grabbed Judith by the shoulders. "Who did this?" I asked her. We didn't have to say it but we both knew. It was a hex bag.

Looking up at me with swollen eyes, she gave me the look saying I should know. "Head witch? Do you think—"She got up and reached for John Winchester's Journal. "I haven't seen this before. Not in Sam's Journal or John's. What are we going to do? I think we are dealing with someone powerful here. I don't think it's a death omen anymore. Someone or something is trying to tell us something; something not good."

Her words were subtle, but I knew what she meant. She looked up smiling. She came close and gave me a flirty push back, "You thought I was a demon?"

I moved up to her until I felt her breath on my neck. "I thought you were going to rip my heart out," I said smiling. She looked at my bare chest and felt it while looking into my eyes. "Wow. I am strong." The moment was gone way before she opened her mouth.

4


	2. Witching Hour

Chapter 2 – Witching Hour

I left home slamming the door. I was prepared to find that witch.

It was a half-hour till class started and I sat patiently against my favourite tree. I watched the schoolyard like a hawk.

A half-eaten apple fell next to me. "Now where is she hiding," Judith sat on a branch above me with binoculars. I looked for every group of girls that could possibly harbour her.

"Check the one over there," I pointed, "There against the north wall." Judith quickly moved to face a bunch of girls wearing cheerleader outfits.

She set down the binoculars. "She sees us. She's looking right at us." We glanced at each other.

I pulled out my survival guide, also known as John's Journal. "March 1st 1983, How to kill a Witch," I looked up at Judith who continued to stare at the girls.

"Killing a Witch is easy if you know what kind you're dealing with. A young witch comes in four classes, Northern, Eastern, Western and Southern. You can identify the witch simply but the types of spells she is engaged in."

Judith jumped down from the branch. She reached into her pocket for the hex bag. "Let's see I have this furry little twig, a rabbit's foot, some kind of coin and last but definitely not least a frog's eyeball."

She looked at me as if it was normal. We searched through the lists John had tucked inside the journal.

"OH! So it isn't a furry twig, it's a tarantula's leg. Who would have thought?" She looked towards me and smiled. "What are we dealing with," I asked.

"A Northern witch; they are only exorcized by cold water or you can stab them to death, but who wouldn't that kill? John I think we have to freeze her." I raised an eyebrow. "Great."

-2-

Judith sat quietly behind her in class. I watched her stare at the back of her blonde head as if she was waiting for something to pop out. I watched the two from far making sure we didn't get hexed again.

The bell rang.

"I didn't get much on her except these," she handed me her notes as we walked down the hallway. "I'll see you next class," she gave me a friendly punch on the arm and was on her way.

I sat in the library going down the list. "She likes to read, dance, make-up, her favourite color is blue, and she drinks lemon iced-tea and swims early mornings." I sighed. This was nothing useful.

I went down the list once more and something caught my eye. She likes to swim? I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Judith to meet me. It was a second after I pressed the sent button she plopped in the seat next to me.

"That was…fast? Anyways look what I found."

"How are we going to pull this off?"

"Early mornings…the only people who are here early mornings are swimmers and that one supervisor."

We both thought for a moment. An idea hatched in her head and she smiled at me wickedly.

"It's got to work." We departed once more, in hope to take down this witch once and for all.

-3-

I shot out of bed half-awake and put on the closest pair of jeans I found next to me. I bolted out the door with my sneakers barely on.

Judith caught up next to me. It was still dark. "You got the stuff?" I looked towards her directly as we jogged to school. She looked at me with a big paper rolled up in her hand. "Let's take this witch down."

We got to the entrance and walked in calmly as if we were supposed to be there earlier as 5:30am. We snuck to a corner where no camera or peer can see us.

She laid down the paper flat. She drew a big circle, "This is where the pool is. The control panel controlling the water is all the way here," she looked up at me. "The supervisor watched the girls by the door here."

"We're going to have to split up." She nodded. I opened my backpack and threw in the map and shoved the flashlight I had in my pocket.

Judith looked in her bag at her swimming suit. "This better be worth it." She smiled.

"I thought you couldn't swim."

"I can't…but I am willing to learn for the team!" She gestured a high five, I gave a kiss on the cheek instead. It was awkward.

"Stay safe," I told her. She smiled and left.


End file.
